


Please... Baby (Beomgyu x Reader)

by txtlela56



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Food Kink, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Light Bondage, Making Out, Riding, Slut Shaming, Smut, Teasing, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txtlela56/pseuds/txtlela56
Summary: Beomgyu comes home after vocal practice to a little surprise from you ;)
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/You
Kudos: 9





	Please... Baby (Beomgyu x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not 100% happy with his fic honestly but I'm satisfied.  
> I just felt like I could of done better 🙄 ,so expect another Beomgyu x reader in the future. (Probably not anytime soon) (this is also very sad because Beomgyu is my bias T-T)

"I'm home baby!" Beomgyu called out, as he entered the front door. He closed the door behind him and took off his shoes.

"Welcome home! Come in here baby, I have something for you!" You called out to him from the kitchen. Beomgyu smiled to himself and walked into the kitchen. He found you in the kitchen doing some dishes. He walked over to you and hugged you from behind.   
"Did you eat dinner yet?"

"Mhm!" Beomgyu said happily as he held you tighter. "What do you have for me?" You stopped the water and grabbed the towel next to the sink to dry your hands. You turned around to face him.

"I have some dessert for you, if you didn't eat any yet."

"Really?! What is it?" Beomgyu asked, getting excited. You chuckled at his excited response.

"Sit on the chair, and I'll bring it." You said as you headed to the pantry to retrieve the chocolate box. Beomgyu skipped to the stool at the island in the kitchen and readily sat down. You grabbed the chocolate box and walked towards him. You sat next to him and opened the box. Beomgyu's eyes widened at the sight and patiently waited for you.   
"You want some?" You asked, knowing well that he wanted to have some. Beomgyu nodded and smiled cutely. "Okay, open." You grabbed a chocolate piece from the box and held it in front of him. Beomgyu opened his mouth, waiting for you to plop it in. You suddenly took it back, making him pout.

"I thought you were going to feed me it!" Beomgyu whined. You giggled at his response. You plopped the piece onto your mouth.  
"Now you're just teasing me-" You cut Beomgyu off by kissing him. He relaxed in the kiss then you pushed the chocolate piece against his mouth, provoking him to open his mouth. You pushed the piece into his mouth with your tongue, the chocolate sliding perfectly in. You pulled away, allowing him to eat the piece. He looked shocked, yet he seemed to of really enjoyed it. He slowly ate the piece, looking into your eyes as he swallowed it.   
"I wasn't expecting that.. That was really hot.."

You smirked at him.

"Want more, baby?" You asked as you stood up. Beomgyu nodded in response.

"I would love to have more." He said with a small smile. You sat on his lap and grabbed another piece from the box, plopping it into your mouth. You leaned forward to kiss him. He opened his mouth almost immediately, awaiting the piece to enter. You pushed it in, once again, then pulled away. You "fixed" your position on his lap, shifting your hips forward. Beomgyu responded by gripping onto the counter. He swallowed the piece in his mouth and looked up at you.

"I'll give you something better~" You said seductively. Beomgyu's hormones were raging at your behavior, yet he tried his best to remain calm.

"Heh... what is it?" Beomgyu asked, shyly. You cupped his face, pulling his face towards yours, and kissed him. He melted into the kiss, not expecting such a soft kiss from the previous actions that took place. You continued to kiss him, he returned them back with no hesitation. You then started to grind your hips down, making Beomgyu moan in the kiss. You kept going, and pulled away from his mouth for a few seconds to breathe.

You briefly saw how far gone he already was. He was enjoying it, definitely, but was trying so hard to keep his boner down. You leaned back down to kiss his neck, occasionally biting.

"Oh my.." Beomgyu moaned as you sucked a hickey on his neck. You kissed around his neck a few more times then sucked a hickey in another spot. "Baby.. are you really doing this to me?" Beomgyu whined. You smirked against his skin and pulled away. Beomgyu was lightly blushing and had his eyes tightly closed. He realized you were done and opened his eyes to look at you. You cupped his face in your hands and gave him a gentle kiss. Beomgyu kissed back and slowly wrapped an arm around your waist. Beomgyu had relaxed and you could feel something shift in his pants. You figured he had enough teasing at this point.

"Let's move somewhere else, hm?" You asked as you hopped off his lap and onto the floor. Beomgyu nodded, eager to continue on, and followed you. You dragged him to a dining chair and sat him down on it. "I'll be back baby." You said as you left the room.

Oh boy was Beomgyu excited for what was to come. He was already super hard and couldn't help but squirm in the chair, waiting for you to come back. You came back into the room with your hands full of bondage. Beomgyu saw the bondage and widened his eyes. He was sure in for a ride.

"W-what are you gonna do to m-me?.." Beomgyu asked as you stopped in front of him. You set the bondage on the floor and grabbed the ends of his shirt to pull it over his head.

"I'm going to tie you down baby, don't worry it won't be tight." You said as you grabbed a pair of handcuffs. Beomgyu rubbed his thighs together, a little eager to see what you would be doing to him. You grabbed his wrists and cuffed them together behind the chair.

"I can't touch you?" Beomgyu pouted. You giggled at his cute response and grabbed the bondage to tie his legs to the chair.

"Not with your hands you little slut~" You said as you tied both of his ankles to a leg of the chair. You sat on his lap and grabbed his chin. You tilted his head up to yours and gave him a big kiss. Beomgyu tried to grind against you, but failed from the restrictions. You trailed your hands over his chest as you continued to kiss him. "You have such a beautiful body baby." You said as you trailed kisses down his neck. "My pretty little slut."

"Do I really?" He asked, blushing lightly. You nodded in response, too focused on his body. You got down on your knees, between his legs, and left kisses all over his stomach. Beomgyu giggled. "It tickles baby~" You licked a long stripe over his chest then started to suck hickeys into his skin. "Don't do this to me again baby!~" Beomgyu whined.

"I'm just giving you love~ calm down." You assured with a smirk. You started on his side and kissed and sucked on the skin there, occasionally biting. Beomgyu, having been teased already, couldn't help but squirm a little every time you sucked. Every bite made him gasp. You were kissing and sucking his skin, that's all it took for Beomgyu to go wild.

You eventually moved to his other side and did just the same. Beomgyu couldn't stop shuffling in the chair, and he was now obviously hard. You then moved down to his thighs, and gently bit and sucked at his skin there too. Beomgyu started to pant lightly. You were so close yet so far from his crotch, he couldn't help but get desperate. He wanted you to touch him so bad.

As if you read his mind, you brought your finger up to his penis and slowly trailed it from the base to the tip. Beomgyu shuttered at the contact. Once your finger got to the tip, you pushed your finger down lightly, pulled it back, and let go. His penis bounced back to point up. You chuckled. Beomgyu blushed and whined.

"Stop teasing me!" He whined and shifted in his seat as some precum dripped out from his tip. You chuckled again.

You fulfilled his wishes and started to gently stroke his penis with your right hand. He sighed in relief and let out a small moan. You leaned forward to lightly lick at his tip. He twitched at the contact. You proceeded to swirl your tongue around his tip as you used your hand to stroke him. You then suddenly engulfed his penis in your mouth. Beomgyu gasped in surprise. The action made him writhe around in the chair, wanting more. You pulled it out and continued to stroke his penis.

"You would love for me to fuck you, wouldn't you?~" You teasingly asked. Beomgyu nodded vigorously. "Such a little slut, aren't you?~" You teased further. Beomgyu nodded again.

"Only yours." He breathed out. You took his penis into your mouth again. Beomgyu sighed and squirmed in the chair.

You bobbed your head up and down his penis, making sure that your tongue was pressing against his penis well. Beomgyu whined, wanting more pleasure. You did just that, moving your head faster and tilting your head at different angles as you sucked him off.

"F-fuck baby.. you're so good at this." Beomgyu complimented. You smiled and hummed. Beomgyu gasped. "Do that again please." He pleaded. You hummed again as you were sucking him off, and he let out a loud moan. "Fuck.. I'm gonna cum.." He said as his moans became more frequent. You then suddenly pulled your mouth away. Beomgyu whined loudly. "N-no.. wait-" Beomgyu sobbed. You placed a finger on his lips as you stood up.

"Don't worry baby, I'll make you cum soon." You said as you leaned forward to kiss him. Beomgyu whined in the kiss, yet still kissed back.

You slowly sat on his lap and continued to kiss him. Beomgyu kissed you back every time, yet he grew more desperate. You pushed his limits further and deepened the kiss. You stuck your tongue into his mouth to which he happily accepted. As you continued to make out with him, you pulled his hair. Beomgyu moaned, enjoying the slight pain it caused and the intense make out session you two were having.

You pulled away momentarily to let both of you catch your breaths before you dived right back in. This time, while you both made out, you began to jerk him off. Beomgyu was surprised at this and squeaked. You continued to kiss him mercilessly, and jerked him off as fast as you could. Beomgyu moaned and writhe in the chair, so close to release. He mumbled something while you were kissing him.

"What was that baby?" You asked as you pulled away. Just by looking at his face, you could tell he was close to release.

"I'm gonna cum.." He breathed out. "Please let me cum baby~ I'll be your little slut, always am. Please~" He pleaded. You smirked and kissed his cheek as you continued to jerk him off.

"You can cum baby." You say with a smile. Beomgyu sighed in relief and came all over your hand a few seconds later. He let out a loud moan and threw his head back as he came.

You slowly slowed down your hand movements and moved your hand away. Some of his cum stayed on his penis while the rest was on your hand. You brought your hand up to your mouth and licked it clean. Beomgyu watched and grew hard at the sight.

"You want me to fuck you now my little slut?" You asked as you gently rubbed his chin. He nodded vigorously.

"Yes please! I want it so bad, please, please, please, please." He pleaded with a smile, hoping it would make you have mercy on him. You smirked and stood up. You placed your knee on the chair and your arm on the backrest part of the chair.

"You know, in order for me to fuck you, I'll have to finger myself." You said, your smirk becoming more apparent the more you talked. Beomgyu blushed. He nodded, understanding that either way he would have to sit and watch. You gently grabbed his chin to make him look up at you. "Good boy." You said just before you grabbed another chair. Beomgyu licked his lips after you called him a "good boy." He quite liked the small praise.

You sat down in the chair and spread your legs in front of him. He lightly squirmed and eagerly looked at your pussy. You brought your hand down to your pussy and gently rubbed circles around it. Beomgyu bit his lip, liking the wet sound it made. You continued to rub circles around your pussy for a few more seconds before you inserted your middle finger in.

You let out a small moan and slowly started to thrust your finger in and out. Beomgyu blushed at the sight and couldn't keep his eyes off you. You eventually added a second finger and then a third. Beomgyu became desperate again and slightly squirmed in his seat after you added a third finger. After you felt that it was enough, you pulled your fingers out. Your fingers were now covered in your juices, and you stood up. Beomgyu eagerly waited and watched you as you moved towards him. You walked over to him and tilted his chin up with your finger.

"You were so patient for me baby~" You praised. Beomgyu happily smiled. "Here." You said as you brought your fingers, covered with your juices, up to his mouth. "You can have a reward." His eyes beamed with excitement and he immediately opened his mouth. You stuck your fingers in his mouth and he willingly sucked on them. You let him suck for a minute before you pulled your fingers away. He squirmed in the chair again, desperate for any kind of attention.

"God you're sensitive." You commented as you sat on his lap. Beomgyu pouted.

"I'm not sensitive!" He whined as he tried to kick in the chair, so desperate for you to fuck him already.

"Yes you are, and you're a brat!" You teased as you pinched his cheek.

"I-I'm not a br-" Without warning, you grabbed onto his penis and lowered yourself down onto him. You both moaned in unison. Beomgyu couldn't help but squirm, the pleasure becoming overwhelming. "Y-you're so tight.." He moaned as you bottomed out. You flashed a smile at him.

"Well, I haven't fucked you in a while~" You said with a wink. You stayed put momentarily as you got used to his length inside of you. After you thought you felt alright to move, you slowly moved your hips up.

"I-I feel like I'm already going to cum.." Beomgyu moaned out with a blush on his face. You leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

"I just got started baby~" You said with a smirk. Beomgyu blushed, knowing that he would have to wait a while to cum or else he would probably cum more than twice.

"I-I'm sensitive from cumming though-" You cut him off by bringing your hips up and then bringing them back down. Beomgyu moaned. You continued to move your hips up and down on his lap, moans spilling from your mouth. Beomgyu squirmed from how sensitive he was, yet he couldn't quite cum at the moment. The pleasure was vastly wonderful, yet he couldn't reach his high point.

As you continued to bounce on his lap, you could tell he was enjoying, yet also disliked the fact that you kept going. You knew he was only acting like that because he was so sensitive yet couldn't cum. It was part of the game you two played. He loved to be edged on and you loved to do it to him.

Your movements became more rapid. Beomgyu was now moaning as much as you from how sensitive he was. You shifted your position slightly and ended up hitting that one spot inside of you. You let out a loud moan.

"Oh fuck~ that feels so good!" You said as you continued to move your hips at that angle. Beomgyu whined as you hit your g-spot with his penis. He could feel the difference and it was enough to get him going.

"I'm gonna cum again baby please!" Beomgyu moaned out, so desperately trying not to cum before you. You nodded and moved faster, moaning more loudly.

You then finally reached your orgasm a few seconds later, letting out a high pitched moan in Beomgyu's ear. Your insides clenched around him and the pleasure that brung finally made him cum inside of you. You slowed down your movements and then rested against Beomgyu, catching your breath. You both laid there for a few moments catching your breaths.

After you gained some strength again, you sat up and finally pulled Beomgyu's penis out of you. After you did so, cum dripped down onto his thighs.

"So good for me. Weren't you, baby?~" You asked as you stood up. Beomgyu nodded and relaxed in the chair, exhausted. You leaned down to untie his legs then stood back up to untie his wrists. "Here baby, let's move you to somewhere more comfortable." You said as you gently grabbed his hand. He nodded and stood up with your help. "Let me clean that off of you first." You said as you let go of his hand and headed towards the bathroom.

You grabbed a towel from under the sink, wet it under the faucet, cleaned yourself with it, then came back to Beomgyu. Beomgyu was patiently waiting for you in front of the chair. You rubbed the towel over his thighs to wipe the cum off of him and then headed back into the bathroom to put the soiled towel in the hamper. By the time you came back, Beomgyu had made himself comfortable on the couch with only underwear on. You smiled at him and walked over to him. He welcomed you with open arms, and you happily sat on his lap and embraced him.

"I love you, cutie~" You said as you poked his nose. Beomgyu chuckled.

"I love you too~" He said with a big smile before he gave you a big kiss. You happily kissed back. "Movie?" He asked after you pulled away from the kiss. You nodded.

"Movie~" You said with a big smile. Beomgyu kissed your cheek then leaned back with you on top of him. He grabbed the remote and turned on the tv. 

**Author's Note:**

> Also stories I will write/am writing:   
> \- Yet again another Yeonbin fic (I really like this one 👉👈, I hope to upload this one next)  
> \- taegyu, tied into the shy bunny mini series here (probably my last one for this mini series)  
> \- and another Yeonbin story (similar setting to bathtime pt.1)  
> \- taehyun x reader (it's dom Taehyun tho)  
> -and I'm still writing my bunny fic, I have the chapter notes done but am like 2/5ths of the way done with actually writing the chapter 😭  
> -one of my best friends wants a bathtime part 3 😳, I was thinking shower sex?? Your thoughts?
> 
> Requests ARE still open!!! I just have a lot of ideas and stories in my mind. I'm scrambling to find time to write them now hehe 💕


End file.
